Sleepover
by BloodChocolatePudding
Summary: Vlad stays the night at the at Danny's house and slips into his bedroom while while the rest of his family sleeps. What will happen! Like you people dont al ready know... semi-pwp...some plot snuck its way in there but not too much.


A/N soooo yeah... this is the fort story I've ever written and finished... I found it on an old jump drive of mine and well... yea. I think THIS might be the first lemon I ever wrote... maybe... probly not

For those of you who read my story 'Trigon's Gift' I am still writing it so don't spazz... the next chapter it in progress! It's a very important chapter so I'm working exerts hard on it.

For those of thou who don't care about that and those that do

ENJOY!

::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sleepover**

Vlad Masters had been sniffing around for months now. He picked Danny up from school at lunch time and took him to the Nasty Burger. He came over to his house for dinner every Friday and stayed over most weekends.

Jazz said it was because he was 'lonely up in that big house with no one to talk to'. Danny's father was just happy to have his 'ol' buddy' back.

His mother thought he was trying to break her and her husband up again.

Danny however had a more realistic idea of why Vlad around so muchand it made him nervous.

It was Friday now and Vlad wasn't there yet which was strange because he normally liked to help make dinner. His mom and Jazz were bustling about the kitchen like freshly decapitated chickens trying to get everything done and in place before Vlad arrived.

The little half ghost sat on the counter, juice box in hand as he awaited orders wondering how long it would be before he was given something to do.

Despite his efforts his eyes kept flickering to the door. Vlad was never late...ever. Maybe some angry revenge seeker had caught him by surprise in his driveway...that would be the end of many of Danny's problems. Still his insides were tying themselves in worry-knots.

"Where is he!" his mother huffed "He was supposed to be here an hour ago! Jazz help me clean up the living-room. Danny could you finish setting the table please?"

"Kay," he murmured, hopping down from his perch he padded over to the plate-n-bowl cabinet.

He was just getting done setting out the required number of plates when the phone rang. He reached for it in vain. Jazz came out of nowhere and plowed him into the wall snatching the phone from his grasp.

"H-hello? Vlad?" she stuttered hurriedly, Danny glared at her rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Yeah okay! Uh-huh okay I'll tell'em! Bye!" she dropped to phone and ran back to the living-room to tell whomever whatever news about Vlad.

Danny watched the phone bounce into the wall. Sighing he went over and placed it back in its cradle and went back to doing his assigned task.

He could hear his dad down in the lab doing god-know-what. his mom and Jazz were still in the living-room, whether they were cleaning or watching TV Danny didn't know... he'd bet money on the TV.

"Mom!" he called boredly.

"Yes honey?"

"When's he spost'a be here?"

"Any minute now!" Jazz butted in. Danny glared in her general direction.

A light tapping on the kitchen door caught his attention. He cautiously made his way over, cracked it open and peeked out.

Just as he thought- Vlad stood on the door steep casually and a bit over dressed.

He was not what one would consider a big man, though he stood a good six' five'', his frame was that of a swimmers. But Danny knew better than to underestimate the man. Despite his build he could bench press a forklift and not even break a sweat.

"Hello Daniel," he murmured.

Danny just stood there and glared balefully out at him.

"Well are you going to let me in or not?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

The younger half ghost hesitated a moment and backed up taking the door with him as he did, hiding himself between it and the wall. Vlad walked in ignoring Danny's odd behavior. This was the greeting he usually got from the boy. He turned to Danny and smiled charmingly.

"You're going to let all the bugs in...I doubt your mother would be pleased," he teased. Danny just stood there not moving a muscle.

"You have to come out to eat," he frowned.

Danny's glared death at him. He hated how Vlad always got him alone. The hands to low on his back the too long hello/goodbye hugs and a few other things that he couldn't bring himself to think of were starting to be too much for him and his poor teenage hormones.

Keeping his eyes on and the elder he shut the door slowly.

"Atta boy," Vlad grinned stepping forward.

"Mom! Dad! Vlad's here!" Danny cried backing into the wall before Vlad could reach him.

Vlad sighed "come now Danny I wasn't going to bite you,"

Danny shot him a look that clearly said 'liar'

His father's thunderous footsteps sounded up the basement steps

"V-man!" Jack boomed as he exploded though to door. He ran forward and scooped Vlad up in one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Its been awhile buddy! How ya been!"

"Put. Me. down." Vlad crocked as soon as he could pull in enough air.

"Oops sorry V" the huge man laughed setting Vlad down.

"Really Jack!" he huffed "it's only been two days! Must you attempt to squeeze the life out of me every time we meet?"

"Oh well, Jack's always been a hugger." Maddy said as she made her entrance, arms crossed she glared at him "you never were though were you?"

Vlad responded with little to no emotion "no, I suppose not,"

Danny looked back and forth between the two of them. During the past few weeks Vlad had become colder and colder with Danny's mother. They sparred verbally whenever they spoke and while Vlad had never and would never raise his hand to a woman let alone Maddy, his mom often went out of her way to cause Vlad harm.

Danny was pretty sure it was because of the science trip thingy, that Vlad had pulled a while back.

Serves' em right, he thought but still winced when his mom stomped on Vlad's foot as she passed him on her way to the living room.

"Hey Vladdy! Wanna see my new invention?" his dad asked loudly,

"Inside voice Jack," Maddy called from the living room.

Vlad looked a little trapped, like he wanted to say 'no way in hell' but knew Jack would whine if he did. Fortunately for him Jazz came to the rescue.

"No, no, no, no!" she cried as she came running into the room.

"What's the matter honey?" Maddy called. Jazz turned in her direction "they can't go to the lab now! Dinner will get cold! We can't have social time if we're all waiting in line for the microwave!"

Maddy sighed as she stepped back into the room, looking displeased. She turned to Jack.

"Sweetheart why don't you wait till later to show Vlad the new net? Please?" she made a show of begging with puppy eyes.

The large man slumped "fine," he groaned.

"Cheer up dad!" Danny tried to sooth the big man "mom and Jazz made meatloaf!"

Jack perked up at that "yum,"

"Actually Danny made the meatloaf!" Jazz jumped in Danny flinched _dammit _"we just put it in the oven,"

Vlad turned to him looking slightly surprised "I didn't know you could cook, Daniel," he smirked.

Danny shrunk back a bit "well I can't really I-"

"oh Danny don't be so modest!" his mother chimed in a proud tone, "I can't cook for beans so whenever we don't get take out or you're not here to help out Danny cooks," her tone turned cruel " it so nice to have a _son _ who can cook,"

If Danny heard the implication then so did Vlad "moooom!" he whined

"It's a great skill Daniel; it will save you a lot of distress in collage," Vlad told him matter-o - factly

Danny blinked not sure what to say now mostly he just wanted to melt and escape through the floor vents.

Enough of all this gibber jabber!" Jack boomed excitedly "let's eat!"

"Inside voice Jack," Maddy reminded calmly and started to hand out the plates.

Danny sat between his dad and Jazz, Vlad across from him. He had learned that sitting _next _to the billionaire was just asking for trouble.

"Foods great Danny-boy!" his father spewed around a mouthful of meat.

"Dad! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Jazz gritted.

Vlad chuckled behind his napkin.

Danny sighed... his family was nuts.

he had just decided that he was gonna eat his food as fast as possible and get the heck out of there, when a socked foot that was his own bumped under the table. Danny froze fork half in his mouth; the foot rubbed the top of his before going up his leg to nudge the inside of his thigh drawing little patterns there.

"Danny you ok?" his mother questioned.

Danny coughed "umm, yea I'm fine," he stuttered as the foot made its way back down.

Danny glared at Vlad across the small table; the man was the picture of ease, just munching away at his green beans. His gaze flickered and robin's egg met ice. Vlad grinned mischievously and when back to his food.

The foot stopped at his ankle and started to rub there; Danny jerked his feet up and slammed them down on top of Vlad's pinning them to the floor. He grinned triumphantly and kneaded the tops of Vlad's feet in victory'

Vlad chuckled into his napkin again

"Mashed potatoes telling jokes Vlad?" Maddy asked without looking up from her plate.

Vlad didn't answer.

Danny looked back and forth between the two of them. His mother was acting like a scorned ten year old... then again Vlad had brought it upon himself. Danny shook his head not knowing what to think.

"Danny? Earth to Danny. Snap out of it!" Jazz was waving her hand in his face.

"Cut it out Jazz!" he snapped swatting her hand away.

"Well if you paid attention-"

Danny cut her off "I don't care! Keep your grubby hands out of my face!" he was so done with his sister for the day.

"Geez Danny, wrong side of the bed much?" she retorted.

"Danny that wasn't nice," Maddy scolded "apologize to your sister,"

"It's ok mom," Jazz said slyly "Danny's just suffering from hormonal changes is all,"

Danny's face turned beat red.

"Now now you two," Vlad chided "no bickering at the table,"

Danny's mother's hackles rose "I believe I can discipline my own children," she growled glaring at him.

"Now honey he was only trying to help," Jack said patting her on the back. She turned her glare on him.

"I didn't mean any offence Maddy," Vlad was pissed Danny could _feel _it, but his voice said nothing but polite albeit slightly cold apology.

Maddy sighed and but said nothing in reply.

Vlad sighed in frustration and turned to Jazz "you're doing well in school I expect?"

Senescing an academies talk coming on Danny went back to scaring his food. As soon as his plate was clean he turned to his dad

"May I be excused?" he nearly begged

"Sure son,"

Danny dumped his plate in the sink and darted up the steps ignoring Vlad's teasing reminder to brush his teeth and zipped into his room shutting and locking the door behind him.

Sighing in utter relief and slid down to the floor. He sat there for a while mulling things over, mostly Vlad things.

He groaned and pulled himself up stumbling over to the bed flopping face first into his blanket.

X.. x.. x.. x.. X

Danny hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep till it was too late. His eyes shot open as strong hands turned him over onto his back.

He started to kick and squirm trying to get away from his unknown attacker but found himself pinned.

"Calm down little badger," a masculine voice soothed "it's only me,"

Danny ceased in his efforts and glared. "Get off me Vlad! He whispered-yelled

"No,"

Danny growled pissaly "how the heck did you get in here Vlad arced one silver eyebrow and suddenly Danny felt a little dumb.

"Ghost powers, right, I'll remember that next time," he promised.

"I'm sure you will," Danny huffed and started to squirm again giving up after a few seconds.

"What do you want Vlad?" he demanded.

Vlad chuckled darkly and leered at him "I just wanted to say goodnight," he purred.

Danny groaned and went limp "saying goodnight does not involve climbing into someone's bed,"

"So?"

Vlad bent down to nuzzle Danny's neck laying light kisses on the warm skin there. Danny just lay there a little annoyed but knowing it was pointless to struggle if Vlad really wanted him to stay put.

"This is very inappropriate," he said dryly.

"Don't care," Vlad mumbled nipping at his ear.

"Pervert fruitloop,"

Vlad just laughed and continued his work. Danny peeked at his alarm clock to find-

"You came to say goodnight at eleven-thirty? Everyone has been asleep for hours!" he hissed swatting Vlad on the side of the head,

"Precisely," Vlad began to gnaw on the hollow under Danny's collar bone.

"Alright alright, that's enough goodnight-ing!" he mewed as Vlad bit down harshly on the spot.

"Vlad seriously get off! I'll scream," he threatened.

"Will you now?" Vlad asked with a look that clearly said he didn't believe him, moving to straddle his waist.

Danny started to panic. Vlad had done this before sure he grouped and kissed him any chance he got. But he never made Danny do anything, for very long, and he stopped when Danny wanted him to.

Hands crept under his shirt. Cool fingers and sharp nails exploring his belly. Danny made to shove them away but in one quick move Vlad had both his wrists pinned above his head in one of his elegant hands.

The action spooked Danny and he cried out trying desperately to break free his breath coming in short puffs. Vlad slapped his free hand over his mouth.

"Calm down." Vlad murmured "I'm not going to hurt you,"

He whined and tried to shake the hand off. Vlad leaned down to nuzzle him again.

Danny made a loud keening sound in the back of his throat as Vlad pushed up his shirt bunching it up to his underarms.

the younger of the two wasn't sure how to get himself out of this but his mind was too fuzzy to think so he just sort of lay there letting Vlad look him over.

The older smiled.

"You have your father's coloring," he mused "but you're shaped more like your mother," he cupped one of Danny's hips for emphasis.

The boy gave him a confused look "huh?"

Vlad chuckled "your pail like your father was at this age and you have his hair and eyes. But he was an angular brutish boy. You are slender but softly shaped, like your mother was... to an extent,"

He rubbed a thumb over one of Danny's pink nipples causing him squeak loudly and glare murder up at Vlad.

"I am _not _shaped like a girl!" he all but snarled "lemme go, you're hurting my wrists!"

Vlad rolled his eyes "I wasn't saying you are shaped like a girl Daniel, you are just a bit curvier than most teenage boys,"

"Am _not_," Danny cried a little too loudly

"Hush or I'll gag you," Vlad warned.

Danny flinched and pushed himself deeper in to the covers. Vlad shook his head

"And it's not a bad thing Daniel. In fact," he grinned looming over him "I find you simply precious,"

Danny's face got impossibly pinker.

"You know, I take back what I said earlier: _pedophile_ fruitloop,"

Vlad looked at him a moment with a thoughtful exception that slowly melted into an evil grin "I can live with that,"

Danny swallowed.

Vlad began to leave a trail of kisses from his shoulder to his belly button and back up. He growled at Danny's shirt before phasing it rights through him.

Danny let out a rather girlish shriek and tried to cover himself.

"Ah ah," Vlad pinned his arms down again.

The smaller half ghost squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back the sudden bout of frightened tears.

"Daniel looks at me," Vlad murmured. Danny shook his head stubbornly. He heard Vlad make and annoyed sound and his hands were let go. he left them were they were and peeped an eye open in time to see Vlad shrugging off his button down and toss it to the floor.

That shirt was so his now, Danny thought before what he was seeing caught up with his brain. His eyes went comically wide previously trapped tears slipping down his cheeks.

"There, now we're even," Vlad grinned. His smile faltered however when he saw the wet stripes on Danny's face.

Danny's mind was now going around in circles. It just wasn't right! Vlad was rich and powerful he shouldn't get to look like a goddamned Greek god too!

"Daniel?" Vlad looked a little worried at this point as Danny hadn't move or responded at all.

Danny's face was on fire... along with other places a bit further south. Damn teenage hormones.

"This isn't funny Daniel," Vlad growled quickly becoming annoyed.

Danny twitched and glared up at him with a baleful look "nether is rape you narcissistic asshole!"

Vlad jerked back a bit and stared down at Danny in shock. He recovered quickly however and sighing deeply he lent down squishing Danny under himself. Danny "eeped" as Vlad rolled switching their positions leaving him leaning against the headboard with Danny on his lap.

"I wasn't going to rape you Daniel," Vlad said in a soft tone.

"Humph, could have fooled me," Danny grumbled.

"I've never hurt you before, I-"

Danny cut him off "you've never pinned me half naked to a bed before either!"

Vlad sighed again and pulled the boy close

"I apologize for scaring you little badger."

Danny let out an irritated sound but snuggled up to him anyway enjoying the warmth that Vlad always had about him.

In truth Danny didn't mind Vlad's attention. It made him feel special. The fall back was that he didn't know exactly what Vlad was after. A relationship was almost completely out of the question. He was only fifteen for crying out loud! And Vlad was what? Forty? In retrospect forty wasn't that old and Vlad could pass for much younger, but compared to fifteen? Vlad was almost three times his age. It wouldn't work out well if it worked out at all.

Sex was most likely Vlad's objective and Danny didn't think he could handle that. One problem being that if they got caught Vlad would get in trouble, like life in prison trouble if his parents had anything to do with it. Another was while he liked Vlad he wasn't willing to become his whore. He had enough self worth problems as it was.

Said man's hands started to glide up and down his bare back, creeping lower and lower with each turn. Danny decided to ignore this as long as Vlad kept the touch over what was left of his clothing.

It took most of Danny's willpower not to jump when Vlad's hands rubbed over his bottom. It felt nice in a very wrong sort of way. Vlad's warmth leaked though the seat of his jeans leaving behind a warm tingle as the hand trailed back up.

Danny turned his head hiding his face in the crook of Vlad's neck and shoulder holding in high pitched sounds as Vlad's hand paused on his butt and stayed rubbing and kneading in a circular fashion while the other continued to rub his back.

Danny couldn't help but wriggle in Vlad's grasp, unconsciously getting as close to Vlad as he possibly could while the blood that used to live in his northern head rushed south, impairing his thinking ability.

Vlad chuckled and began to worry the warm flesh behind Danny's ear between his teeth.

'He's doing it again!' Danny's brain warned, only to be attacked and snuggled into submission by his hormone driven libido.

"You have no idea how pretty you are, do you?" Vlad murmured softly in Danny's ear running the tip of his tong over the outer shell. Danny shuddered wondering why he let Vlad get away with these sort of things, it wasn't very smart; but moments like this where Vlad invaded his personal space, Danny forgot that Vlad was, in essence, the bad guy.

Personally he blamed it on the older man completely; it was his entire fault and had nothing to do with Danny's lack of self control.

He especially liked it when Vlad told him he was pretty. At school Dash and his band of idiot followers made sure Danny thought little of himself both mentally and physically. So when ever Vlad said those things the affection starved part of him preened happily. It was nice to know, or at least be told, that _someone _thought he was nice looking.

Vlad worked his way over, kissing along his jaw, his cheek, chin. Then very lightly, the corner of his mouth. Making his breath catch in his windpipe. Vlad didn't kiss him (on the mouth) often. So it was a pleasant and rare treat.

Danny turned his head to try to and get Vlad to kiss him full on. But the man pulled back with an expression Danny didn't understand.

"I should go," he said placing his hands on Danny's shoulder and holding him away "before things get out of hand," he added.

Danny's heart sank. Vlad didn't want him, didn't want to kiss him, just wanted to get in his pants and get gone, the fucker. He recalled his sisters whining about how men didn't care about looks as long as they somewhere to stick it.

"Aren't they already?" he asked hopefully. He wanted Vlad to like him... badly. It made his slightly desperate teen side surface.

Vlad shook his head "not even close,"

Danny's eyes narrowed and he wondered if he should be insulted.

"You know," he paused, eyeing Vlad carefully "things that are in hand _in _hand aren't very fun," he scooted up a bit rocking his hips just right so that he could confirm his suspicions- Vlad was hard.

The realization made little explosions go off in his belly. He was practically purring as he weaseled his way back into the elder's arms.

"Testing my control is not something you should take part in my child," Vlad said his voice getting a few octaves deeper as his hands moved to knead Danny's hips.

Danny made a little pleased noise "awe! But it's fun." he cooed wrapping his arms around Vlad neck with a nip at his chin.

"You are more fiscal then most women I've met over the years! Not ten minutes ago you wanted me to leave and now-," he trailed off grip tightening almost painfully.

Danny watch him for a moment chewing his bottom lip was Vlad mad at him? He didn't want that.

"I can't say I wanted you gone...just to stop when I told you to," he said softly, and it was true.

"But you didn't _want _me to," Vlad argued.

Danny glared and bit Vlad's ear in retaliation "it doesn't matter what I do and don't want! I told you to stop and that all there is to it,"

Vlad made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. He wrapped his arms around Danny's middle "and now? What do you want now?"

Danny though for a moment "I haven't the slightest idea," he muttered.

Vlad sighed quietly "I suppose I can't hold that against you, you are only a teenager after all,"

That brought unpleasant thoughts. He was a teenager and Vlad was a grown man, his dad's age.

Danny wasn't as dim as people seemed to think, he knew there was some very twisted people in life... and after. He'd met allot of them... and Vlad had been on the list.

"Daniel?"

"I don't know Vlad, I just don't know,"

Minutes passed before Vlad replied "well then," Danny didn't have to see the smirk on Vlad's face. He could hear it "allow me to plead my case,"

Hands renewed the previous work, this time more insistent. Vlad's lips were on his neck, licking and sucking soft skin roughly causing Danny to whimper and writhe. The hand on his back moved to his chest, tweaking his nipples and rubbing his stomach as it slowly made its way down.

The hand on his bottom squeezed distracting him from the other that popped open the button of his jeans and slipped inside. Danny let out a small moan as Vlad caressed the growing heat.

The hand on his behind pressed harder and the young half ghost pushed into the touch not noticing that Vlad was luring upwards until he was on his knees with his head still on Vlad's shoulder.

Danny lifted his head to speak when he caught sight of the rather large bulge in Vlad's slacks. Curious he reached down to poke it causing Vlad's movements to stutter and grow lighter; teasing.

Danny whined and rocked into Vlad's hands. He eyed the bulge placing a hand over it. It was warm, almost hot, even through the fabric of Vlad's trousers. Danny flexed his fingers.

Vlad jerked making Danny lose his grip and face plant into the mattress, ass in the air. He started to lift himself back up again but came face to 'face' with Vlad's crotch. Danny blushed clear down to his toes. His eyes moved up to Vlad's face slowly. The expression there made him wonder if that had really been an accident. He also wondered what his own looked like because whatever it was it made Vlad's smirk grow wider.

He looked back to the bulge laying his cheek on Vlad's inner thigh; he inched closer till his nose almost brushed cloth. Looking up at Vlad one last time before leaning forward and nuzzling Vlad cock like a contented kitten. Feeling rather proud when he heard the man let out a surprise chocking sound.

He ignored him breathing in deeply; he could smell it, a musky man spell that made his eyes glaze over and his heart pound at top speed. Pressing his lips where he thought the crown was he blew a puff of air through the material.

Vlad had become just a little flustered and was now working Danny's pants off. Danny took little notice of this too caught up in his curious exploration. He'd never seen another guys... stuff before. 'Sept for once when he'd walked in on his dad getting out of the shower and that had been an accidental and very brief glance.

From what he could tell, and if he was remembering right, Vlad was much bigger.

He was hoisted suddenly and pushed back so that Vlad could get his pants the rest of the way off.

If it were possible for Danny to get any pinker then he would have. He quickly covered himself crossing his legs and curling into a small ball.

"Oh I don't think so," Vlad chastised lowly.

He gripped Danny tight but the ankle and yanked effectively unfolding the small teen leaving him sprawled in his undies.

"Don't be so bashful!"Vlad abashed "it's not very becoming,"

Danny glared at the wall not wanting to look at Vlad. The man just rolled his eyes and grabbed his chin, forcing Danny to look at him only to have him avert his eyes back to the wall.

"Look at me Daniel," Vlad murmured. Danny refused going stock still as warm lips brushed his chastely. He tried to push up into the kiss but Vlad pulled away chuckling.

"Look at me," he cooed

Danny whined in frustration. He didn't want to! Vlad was half naked and sexy and smirking down at him all confident when he himself was almost stripped bare and blushing like the little teen virgin he was.

"I'm waiting," there was a sort of warning in Vlad's voice now signaling his annoyance like those noisy railroad lights.

In the past Danny would just ignore any and all of Vlad's orders. But now he didn't want Vlad mad at him. The man was good at hiding it but Danny knew he had a bad temper and the younger male didn't want him to leave. So swallowing his embarrassment Danny did as he was told.

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile... the real kind that Vlad never used in mixed company; even his mother never got to see them. Danny decided that he liked how Vlad was looking at him... like he really was pretty.

"Good boy,"

The lips were back, claiming, owning. He moaned as Vlad pulled at his bottom lip running his tongue over the bruised flesh demanding entrance that Danny happily gave.

Danny had little experience kissing. Most of the kisses he had were with Vlad during their little 'courting', if you could call it that. But Danny was nothing if not a quick learner. He quickly caught on fighting for dominance, a fight he didn't have any intention of winning but knew that Vlad liked a challenge.

When they came up for air Vlad turned tem so that Danny was pressed into the pillows. He took a moment to look Danny over smirking hungrily. Danny stared back feeling like he might spontaneously combust if something didn't happen soon.

Vlad swooped down and crushed his lips to Danny's forcing his tongue inside. The teen realized the ploy too late as his boy hood was now exposed and his underwear across the room.

"Hey! No fair!" Danny cried trying to cover himself so Vlad pinned his wrists. _Again._

"How so?"

"Uh, well...um," Danny stuttered "I'm naked and you're not!" Vlad laughed muffling the sound in Danny's neck. He gets up to stand by the bed and Danny sits up to watch while he undoes his trousers, sliding them along with his black silk boxers down letting them gather at his feet.

Danny tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Vlad's sex came into view. It stood proudly jutting out jutting out from a nest of white curls, the head starting to turn a painful looking shade of red.

"Like what you see?" the now smug mad teased and Danny realized he was staring.

He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He looked away deciding that his dresser was much more fascinating than Vlad's cock.

Said smug bastard chuckled as he crawled back into bed looming over Danny capturing him in a heated kiss and pushing him back into the pillows. Danny groaned loudly as Vlad rubbed their erections together.

"You're going to have to keep it down; we don't want your sister coming in here to check on you now do we?"

Danny ignored him in favor of rutting against him. Vlad growled and rated down between Danny's legs to the tiny puckered hole there, Danny froze as Vlad tested the ring of muscles' resistance frowning when he couldn't push through easily and Danny flinched at the uncomfortable feeling.

"You wouldn't happen to have any lotion, would you?" Vlad inquired.

"Ummm, no but there's some Vaseline in the bedside drawer," he pointed.

Vlad reached over to pull the drawer open and dug around finding his prize under some crumpled papers. He popped the lid open; it has obviously been used many times before.

"And why, pray tell, do you have a jar of Vaseline in your nightstand?" Vlad purred.

Danny blinked "none-ya!"

The elder grinned and dipped his fingers into the clear gel. He slid down as to see what he was doing and, placing a few open mouth kisses on the inside of Danny's thigh pushed his middle finger into the teen without warning.

The brunet tensed at the alien feeling, it burned but only a little bit. He had a feeling it would get worse.

He was tight, _very _tight, and it was only one finger. He needed to relax or this wasn't going to go well.

Vlad crooked his finger searching and prodding for Danny's sweet spot. Danny suddenly went stiff keening sweetly.

Bingo.

He slipped in another finger scissoring them carefully making sure to give that bundle of nerves enough attention.

Danny wasn't sure what to think of what Vlad's fingers were doing. It hurt... a lot but at the same time whenever that spot inside him was poked a jet of pleasure zipped up his spine.

Yet another finger snuck inside bringing the burning sting back tenfold. He and cried out in pain, unconsciously fringe to get away from the intrusion.

Vlad gripped one of Danny's thighs preventing his escape.

"Be still child! It'll be over soon,"

"It hurts," he whimpered not even realizing he was crying.

Vlad softened, stilling his movements and peppering Danny's inner thighs with kisses slowly moving closer to the boy's member. He took the head into his mouth prodding the sensitive slit with his tongue before taking the whole thing in with ease

Danny nearly shrieked in surprise causing Vlad to chuckle making Danny moan like a high class whore. Deft fingers began their in and out rhythm again going unnoticed as the elder started to Bob his head up and down. The poor teen wasn't going to last if Vlad kept this up.

He pushed his fingers all the way in one last time before pulling them out. Danny wrinkled his nose at the empty feeling they left behind sighing softly as Vlad kissed his way back up his body.

Vlad reached for the lube but Danny snatched it from his grasp and held it away.

"Lemme do it,"

Vlad smiled and made a 'go on ' gesture. The burnett returned the smile timidly and dipped his fingers in scooping out a generous glob of jelly, warming it in his hand before reaching down and coating Vlad's Dick tip to base stroking it a few times for good measure. Once he deemed it passable he gave the older halfa a sheepish smile and lay back onto the pillows.

"Spread your legs wider and tilt your hips up," Vlad ordered losing his iron grip on control just slightly. There was a lovely little teen's virginity that he wanted and it was practically being offered a on an ivory platter.

Danny did as he was told swallowing nervously as he eyed Vlad's erection. He hoped it wouldn't hurt as bad as it looked.

Vlad pulled him into another soul sucking kiss setting his nervous system on fire. He positioned himself at Danny's entrance and thrust forward without warning. He managed to get the swollen head in before the teen tensed and opened his mouth wide in a soundless cry.

"Ow," he deadpanned when his breath returned to him trying his hardest to hold back. The tears that now flooded down his cheeks.

Vlad stilled and groaned as Danny's inner walls clamped down, preventing any further movement ...well, without causing the boy internal damage.

"Daniel, you need to relax," Vlad murmured, running soothing hands up and down his sides. Danny whimpered and tried to do as he was told, but it hurt! Much worse then he'd expected. He let out another pained sound.

Vlad hushed him "I'll go slow," he promised pulling out and pushing back again, gaining a few half centimeters.

It was a painfully slow process. With each careful thrust he sank just a little bit deeper into Danny's soft heat. It took every scrap of control he had to refrain from just forcing his way in.

He did his best to sooth the crying child, whispering encouragements in his ear, rubbing his hands over taut thighs and over heaving sides. He seemed to calm down but still let out pained sound whenever the man moved.

He tried to keep his discomfort to himself but the little sniveling sounds still managed to escape. He felt like a whiney little kid and he didn't want Vlad to be mad at him for it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

Vlad went deathly still over him. Using his thumb and forefinger he held Danny's chin making the teen look him in the eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry for;" he nearly snarled "why you even think so is beyond me,"

Danny shrunk back into the pillows "b-but"

"NO-no 'buts ' ," Vlad snapped "you've done nothing wrong, in fact thus far you've done very well," he grinned and leaned down nipping at the brunette's bottom lip before slipping his tongue I'm to the moist cavern.

They continued where they'd left off before Danny's small bout of teenage stupidity and with the boy's attention elsewhere Vlad was able to slip the rest of the way in.

He watched the teen carefully, trying to decide whether or not he should move. The water works had stopped but the boy still looked pained.

Vlad couldn't help but notice how innocent Danny looked in that moment. His face was flushed a bright rosy pink with twin tear tracks now starring to dry over his cheeks and chin. He gasped for air through pouty red lips. His eyes were half lidded and his pulled blown wide. The look in those big blue doe eyes as he starred up at the older man plundering said innocents was nothing short of puppy love.

Danny was dizzy. Reality blurred and all that was left behind was Vlad and the full, almost over full, feeling in his pelvis. The head of Vlad's cock pressed against that wonderful little spot deep inside him dulling the burn though not stopping it completely.

Danny's erection had wilted slightly earlier now began to rise again and Vlad reached down to help it along, grinding in circular motions.

Danny gasped and ground back, letting his head fall back onto the pillows as Vlad started to pick up speed and momentum. It still stung but only just as the spring in his lower belly began to tighten.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh and the creaking of the box spring mattress filled the room along with hushed moans and cries and Danny struggled to keep his voice down.

Vlad grunted, smattering love bites on Danny's chest and neck. His grip on the boy's hips would surely leave bruises. The ginger halfa had one arm wrapped around Vlad's shoulders leaving little welting half moons and long red lines as he struggled not to lose his grip. The other hand was braced on. He headboard to keep Vlad from slamming him into it.

With every thrust that special little node was crashed into sending volts of electricity up his spine pushing him closer to the edge.

the elder released on of the younger's hips, sliding his hand down his leg to his ankle and pushing it forwards till it was pressed against the pillow by Danny's head letting his cock slip in deeper.

Danny cries out spilling his seed between their bodies and going as limp as a rag doll.

Vlad kept going for a while longer until the sporadic twitching of Danny's silken walls became too much. His cock swelled stretching Danny even further as it painted his insides with hot ropes of cum.

He collapsed on top of his new lover in a boneless heap not bothering to pull out. Danny let out a happy sounding sigh twisting a piece of Vlad's hair around his fingers not minding Vlad's weight on top of him. It made him feel safe.

After a while Vlad heaved himself off of the smaller male and rolled to the side. Danny mewled as the older halfa's spent member slipped out of him, his spunk following soon after dripping onto the sheets leaving him sore and empty.

Danny blinked slowly and closed his legs as he caught his breath. The realization of what he'd just done creeping up on him.

"Wipe that look off of your face," Danny startled and turned to look at Vlad who was giving him a rather nasty glare.

"Huh?"

"That horrified 'dear God what have I done' look, be rid of it. You have done nothing wrong and any complications they may come with what has taken place tonight can be felt with tomorrow. Until then, sleep. You look exhausted,"

Danny stared at him in shock for a moment then smiled shyly at the man and curled up next to the billionaire.

"Okay,"

Vlad smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Danny's hair, pulling him close possessively.

"Good night little Badger, sleep well,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

Yerp there be a shit ton of oopsiez in thur... I'm just not sure where they are... I thought about going through and fixing them...but then I'd have to read fit and look for them... so you peeps wanna point them out... then i'll fix'em otherwise I'm just gonna go work on my pending story sooze I don't die..

Be dear and drop me a review... plz? I like feedback. Lots.


End file.
